maniak idol
by baexian ree
Summary: baekhyun dan luhan adalah sepasak kakak beradik. meeka terobsesi sama chanyeol dan sehun yang merupakan artis. bagaimana caranya baekhyun dan luhan supaya dekat engan idola mereka/YAOI/CHANBAEK slight HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : MANIAK IDOL 1

Author : Byun Reeree Arizky

Cast : BAEHYUN

CHANYEOL

LUHAN a.k.a Baekhyun twins

SEHUN a.k.a Chanyeol partner

Length : chaptered

Genre : Romance,yaoi

Rate : Rada MWarning : Banyak typo,alur terlalu cepat

Go Go ReeReeENJOYHappy reading!

Baekhyun adalah salah satu fans TOP model terkenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol,ia sangat tergila gila akan Chanyeol.

Bahkan Baekhyun mengoleksi semua majalah yang ada gambar Chanyeol,tak terhitung jumlah majalahnya,sampai kamar mereka hanya dipenuhi majalah,poster,CD rec show.

"Baekkie eomma menyuruh kita makan",seru luhan

"sebentaar hyung,aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanku"balas baekhyun

"ishh,kerja apaan,kau Cuma sedang membuat kliping tentang Chanyeol Chanyeol Chayeol lagi,hyungsampai bosan,kenapa kamar kita sampai dipenuhi gambar chanyeolmu itu.

"hehehe mian hyung,salahkan chanyeol,kenapa dia tampan sekali,kyaaa lihat matanya yang seperti kelinci,tampan dan imut",tutur baekhyun sambil menciumi poster chanyeol.

"Tampan ? masih tampanan sehunieku Bakkie"ucap luhan tidak kalah dari baekhyun.

"tampan chanyeol"

"sehun"

"chanyeol"

"sehun"

"Baekkie , Luhanie cepat turun,atau mau eomma buang makanan kalian"marah eomma baekhyun dan luhan.

"ne eomma,kita turun",sahut mereka berdua.

Pagi harinya

"Baekkie Luhan BANNGGGGUUUUNNNNNN,apa kalian tidak berangkat sekolah! Dan cepat mandi"teriakkan membahana eomma mereka.

"HHHOOOAAAMMMMM",baekhyun dan luhan bersamaan.

At ruang makan

"hyung bagaimana cara agar aku bertemu chanyeol yah?"tutur baekhyun.

"molla baekkie,aku saja bingung bagaimana cara bertemu sehun"balas luhan

"HHAAHHH"mereka membuang nafas berat

."kajja hyung berangkat,nanti eomma marah lagi"ucap baekhyun

"kajja"

Diperjalanan ke sekolah,baekhyun dan luhan tertawa terbahak bahak,akibatnya,mereka menjadi tontonan orang orang yang lalu lalang.

Terbesit ide di benak luhan tentang audisi model yang teman teman kelas mereka kemarin.

"BAEKKIE",…

FLASHBACK

"kemarin,saat aku pulang melewati kawasan pertokoan di myeong-dong,aku melihat browsur tentang audisi model lho"tutur yeoja cantik berTag name yoona.

"jinja,ayo kita ikut audisinya,siapa tau kita akan jadi model seperti chanyeol dan sehun,syukur syukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka berdua"ucap tiffany.

"aku dengar,salah satu jurinya adalah mereka,kkyyYYYYYAAAAA! Kita harus ikuti audisi itu,ayo fany.

Tidak jauh dari mereka,diam diam luhan menguping pembicaraan asik mereka,dan langsung luhan menyeringai,menyeringai lho!

FLASHBACK END

"begitu baekkie,bagaimana kalau kita ikut audisi itu,siapa tau kita akan bertemu bias masing masing",ucap luhan.

Dengan mata berbinar binar tanpa berkedip,baekhyun terdiam,sampai akhirnya . . . . . .

"KKKYYYAAAAA,jeongmal luhanie hyung,kajja kita daftar sekarang,kalu perlu kita bolos sekolah",tutur baekhyun.

Mereka berdua pun menyeringai bersama dan tertawa keras."aku akan mendapatkanmu chanyeol"

"aku akan mendapatkanmu sehun",pekik mereka dalam building audition

Terlihat antrian namja dan yeoja memenuhi tempat pendaftaranaudisi tersebut.

Mereka semua terlihat modis dan Glamor.

"hyung ,apa kita sebaiknya pulang dulu untuk membenahi penampilan kita,lihatlah,kita terlihat cupu dan culun"ucap baekhyun

Luhan pun memperhatikan penampilan peserta yang lain dan membandingkan mereka berdua,dan benar,mereka terlihar eRRR culun.

Mereka memakai kacamata bingkai tebal,rambut model jamur,kemeja yang kancingnya ditutup penuh,badan pendek,dan terakhir muka innoncent mereka.

"Psst psst psst" Terdengar suara peserta lain berbisik bisik tentang baekhyun dan luhan,

"lihat siapa yang datang yoona?"ucap tiffany dengan ketus.

"wah wah,ada anak bebek terseat di sarang angsa ne!"jawab yoona meremehkan.

Baekhyun dan luhan yang tidak terima langsung marah

"tidak usah mengurusi kami,urusi saja mascara kalian yang luntur itu",ucap baekhyu sambil tersenggal senggal karena emosi.

Reflek,yoona dan tiffany langsung ngacir ke toilet untuk memperbaiki penampilan mereka.

"awas saja jika mereka berdua berulah lagi,akan aku tarik rambut mereka sampai botak"tegas luhan.

Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya otomatis langsung memegangi rambutnya,walaupun amarah luhan bukan di tunjukan padanya tapi kepada dua yeoja rempong itu.

"hyung,kau menakutkan"ucap baekhyun

"makanya,kau juga jangan bikin masalah dengan ku arachi",tutur luhan.

88 dan 89 Itu no urut baekhyun dan luhan

"HAAAHH,lama sekali urutan kita baekkie"ucap luhan yang sudah mulai lumutan.

"sabar hyung,psti nanti kita akan di panggil,aku beli minuman dulu hyung,kau mau apa?"tutur baekhyun.

"terserah kau saja baekkie,selera kita kan sama"balas luhan

"baiklah hyung,aku pergi dulu"

"ne,hati hati baekkie"

At kantin building audition

"ahjuma,pesan POP ICE Strawberry dan Bubble tea yah,jangan lama lama ahjuma !"ucap baekhyun.

Reader POP ICE lho POP ICE,jangan jangan di korea ada jajan ANAK MAS dan permen karet JOSAN yah!PPLLAAAKK di hajar readers

"ahjuma,baekkie tinggal sebentar ne,baekkie kebelet pipis!"

"HEEEMMMM"sahut ahjuma penjual pop ice dan bubble tea tadi(judes amat bu)

Setelah selesai dari toilet,baekhyun berjalan santai kembali ke kantin,tapi iris matanya melihat seorang yeoja imut pendek sedang di bully oleh teman sekelas mereka,ya mereka tiffany dan yoona.

"hei apa yang kalian lakukan pada gadis itu"pekik baekhyun marah

"kita ketemu lagi si culun,ini urusan ku dengan yeoja ini,kau jangan ikut campuri urusan kami!"ucap tiffany

Baekhyun pun mendorong mereka berdua dan menyelamatkan yeoja yang sedang mereka bully .

"gomawo,sudah menyelamatkan ku dari mereka berdua,"ucap yeoja tersebut yang ternyata bernama sunny.

"cheonma"

Sepanjang perjalanan kekantin,baekhyun dan sunny bercerita panjang lebar seperti sepasang teman yang dipertemukan kembali.

Ternyata sunny adalah calon make up artis yang sedang mengikuti audisi jga dengan baekhyun dan luhan,Cuma bedanya sunny mendaftar audisi make up artis pro,baekhyun dan luhan audisi model.

Baekhyun sudah mengambil pesananya di kantin dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat luhan berada dan bermaksudmengenalkan sunny asiknya mereka bercerita,mereka tidak menyadari sepasang namja yang sedang tergesa gesa,,,,

BRRUUAAKKKK

Tabrakan pun terjadi,pop icedan bubble tea baekhyun jatuh dan tumpah kemana mana,bahkan tumpahannya mengenai baju dan celana orang yang dia tabrak.

"matamu ada 4,tapi kau tidak bisa melihat jalan HAH!",murka orang yang baekhyun tabrak dan terkena tumpahan

"mianhe mianhe,aku tidak sengaja"ucap baekhyun ketakutan sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya.

"KAU…..!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : MANIAK IDOL 2

Author : Byun Reeree Arizky

Cast : BAEHYUN

CHANYEOL

LUHAN a.k.a Baekhyun twins

SEHUN a.k.a Chanyeol partner

Length : chaptered

Genre : Romance,yaoi

Rate : Rada M

Warning : Banyak typo,alur terlalu cepat,penulisan berantakan,de el el

ENJOY

Happy reading!

Preview

BRRUUAAKKKK

Tabrakan pun terjadi,pop icedan bubble tea baekhyun jatuh dan tumpah kemana mana,bahkan tumpahannya mengenai baju dan celana orang yang dia tabrak.

"matamu ada 4,tapi kau tidak bisa melihat jalan HAH!",murka orang yang baekhyun tabrak dan terkena tumpahan

"mianhe mianhe,aku tidak sengaja"ucap baekhyun ketakutan sambil akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya.

"KAU…..!

Chapter 2

Chanyeol pov

Aku dan sehun berlari tergesa gesa karena terlambat mengikuti meeting sebagai juri audisi,begitu sampai tikungan,badan ku terasa menghantam sesuatu.

BRRAAKKKK!

Aku pun terjatuh,kurasakan baju dan celanaku basah karena tersiram jus. kurasakan sakit dibagian pantatku.

"gwenchana chanyeol-ah?"Tanya sehun

"YAAAKKK….!NAMJA PENDEK SIALAN,BAJUKU JADI BASAH DAN KOTOR,PADAHAL INI BAJU FAVORITKU",geram chanyeol.

kulihat namja pendek yang menabrakku barusan hanya menundukan kepalanya,sepertinya aku membentaknya terlalu keras.

"mianhe. . .mianhe"ucap namja pendek tu dengan ketakutan.

Namja itu pun mendongakan wajahnya,terlihat buliran sendu di matanya,tapi dia terlihat terkejut begitu melihat ku.

"hey namja pendek,kenapa kau terkejut melihatku hah!"ucap ku dengan nada ditinggi

."sudahlah chanyeol-ah,kasihan dia kau bentak bentak terus,lebih baik kita cepat cepat,ini sudah terlambat"jawab sehun menenangkan suasana

"baiklah , kajja sehun,terlalu lama disini Cuma buat aku tambah emosi saja,"ucap chanyeol sambil pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan sunny yang diam membatu,tidak lupa chanyeol yang sengaja menyenggol kasar bahu baekhyun sampai hamper terjatuh.

Baekhyun pov

Terkejut .Benar aku terkejut,melihat siapa yang aku tabrak baru saja,jantungku berdetak begitu cepat,ingin rasanya air mata ini keluar,begitu mendengar ucapan idolaku, hanya bisa diam mematung sampai akhirnya,chanyeol pergi dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahuku dengan sakit sekali,dada ini sesak,kepalaku terasa pusing,hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi ku,

"baekhyun gwenchana,kau tidak apa apa?",ucap sunny pelan.

"gwenchana sunny-ah,aku hanya terkejut",jawab baekhyun lirih

"kajja,katanya kau ingin mengenalkan hyungmu padaku,baekhyun-ah?"Tanya sunny

At Ruang tunggu audition

"baekkie kau lama sekali,kemana sa,,,,hei siapa yeoja imut ini?"ucap luhan begitu melihat sunny.

"ne hyung,dia sunny,tadi aku bertemu yang sedang di bully oleh dua yeoja rempong itu!",ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk kea rah yoona dan tiffany.

"anyeong,sunny imnida bangapta"ucap sunny sambil membungkukan badan.

"anyeong,luhan imnida",balas luhan.

"wah ternyata kalian kembar yah baekhyun luhan"Tanya sunny dengan antusias.

"ne kami kembar sunny-ah",jawab baekhyun.

"kalau boleh tau,tujuan kalian mengikuti audisi model disini?" Tanya sunny.

"kami ingin mengejar chanyeol dan sehun,begitu tau salah satu jurinya adalah mereka,kami jadi antusias,tapi tadi chanyeol,,,,,,"baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mukanya berubah sendu.

Luhan yang menangkap gelagat baekhyun yang menjadi murung angkat bicara.

"emang tadi chanyeol kenapa baekkie,apa kau bertemu dengannya,apa ada sehun juga?,"TANYA LUHAN bertubi tubi.

"ani hyung,tadi kami tidak sengaja menabrak canyeol dan sehun,dan menumpahkan jus di baju dan celananya,sampai sampai,aku dibentaknya.

"MWO,kau bertemu dengan chanyeol dan di bentak olehnya! Beruntung sekali kau baekkie,pasti ada sehun di sampingnya,AISSHHH,tau begitu tadi aku saja yang membeli minumnya",ucap luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Akhirnya urutan mereka berdua pun dan luhan menjalani tes tertulis audisi,baekhyun mengerahkan kemampuan stalker majalahnya,agak bisa menjawab soal soal dunia modeling,dan luhan hanya bisa saja,kemampuan stalker majalah baekhyun mengagumkan. Lihat, mereka berdua lulus ujian tertulis,dan tidak tanggung tanggung ,baekhyun dan luhan masuk peringkat 2 dan 3.

"wah baekkie,tidak sia sia kau engumpulkan majalah bergunung gunung di kamar",ucap luhan kagum

"nah kan hyung,sudah aku bilang,kerjaanku itu akan membuahkan hasil,lihat peringat tes tertulis kita",tutur baekhyun dengan bangga.

"itu baru dongsaeng ku"balas luhan.

Para peserta yang lulus di suruh berkumpul di aula gedung dan di beri intruksi tentang tes di tes kedua,para peserta diminta unutk berdandan natural tanpa make up dan luhan bingung setengah mati,pasalnya mereka tidak pernah memakai make up,tiba tiba sunnyi menepuk bahu keduanya.

"tenang saja,ka nada aku,si calon make up artis pro! Jadi kalian berdua tenang saja",ucap sunny

"wah beruntung kau ada disini sunny,kami merasa tertolong"sahut luhan

"kajja,aku akan memoles kalian berdua"balas sunny

Ditempat lain,seorang namja jangkung sedang melamun di ruang pikiranya Cuma ada si namja pendek yang menabraknya tadi.

Chanyeol pov

"chanyeol, chanyeol, chanyeol"sehun memanggil chanyeol,

tapi yang di panggil tidak menyahut sama yang frustasi,akhirnya mendatangi chanyeol lalu memukul kepalanya dengan map berisikan berkas data peserta audisi.

BBUUUKKKKK

"aww appo,sakit sehunie,apa yang kau lakukan pada ku eoh,!"tutur chanyeol sambil mengelus kepalanya

"salahmu sendiri ,kenapa ku panggil tidak menjawab"balas sehun,

"ini daftar peserta yang lolos audisi tes tertulis",sehun memberikan sebagian berkas pada chanyeol lalu meninggalkanya.

SRREEEKKKK

Berkas berkas itu pun jatuh berantakan,tanpa sengaja chanyeol mengambil berkas yang berName byun baekhyun lalu melihat fotonya.

"jadi namja pendek tadi adalah peserta audisi model disini? ,aku harus mendapatkan namja pendek itu bagaimana pun caranya"chanyeol menyeringai mesum.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : MANIAK IDOL 3

Author : Byun Reeree Arizky

Cast : BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN LUHAN a.k.a Baekhyun twins

OH SEHUN a.k.a Chanyeol partner

KIM SUHO a.k.a Fotografer

Length : chaptered

Genre : Romance,yaoi

Rate : Rada M

Warning : Banyak typo,alur terlalu cepat,penulisan berantakan,de el el

ENJOY

Happy reading!

Preview

SRREEEKKKK

Berkas berkas itu pun jatuh berantakan,tanpa sengaja chanyeol mengambil berkas yang berName byun baekhyun lalu melihat fotonya.

"jadi namja pendek tadi adalah peserta audisi model disini? ,aku harus mendapatkan namja pendek itu bagaimana pun caranya"chanyeol menyeringai mesum.

Chapter 3

AUTHOR POV

Terlihat Sunny begitu ahli memainkan alat alat make upnya pada baekhyun dan luhan.

Ia memaksa buat melepas kacamata mereka namun mereka berdua menolak untuk melepas kacamata mereka,tanpa kacamata,penglihatan baekhyun dan luhan memburuk.

Akhirnya baekhyun dan luhan melepas kacamata mereka, yah walau pun sunny memaksa dan lihatlah betapa innoncentnya wajah mereka berdua.

"aigooo,kyeopta! Kalian imut sekali, belum pernah aku mendandani namja secantik ini,berterima kasihlah padaku hehehehehe" ucap sunny dengan bangga

"gomawo sunny sudah mau membantu kami,apa jadinya kalau kau tidak di sini",balas luhan.

"hyung harusnya berterima kasih juga padaku,karena aku yang mengenalkan sunny padamu"tutur baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"ne ne gomawo dongsaengku tercinta" balas luhan mengacak rambut baekhyun.

"YAAKKK ….! jangan rusak tatanan rambutku hyung",balas baekhyun.

"sudah kalian berdua,lebih baik kita cepat cepat pergi ke ruang tes camera,aku juga akan ikut menemani kalian",ucap sunny

Sunny tidak sadar kalau kedua saudara itu memakai kacamatanya lagi karena memang masalah penglihatan merka cukup buruk.

" AISHHH aku sudah melarang kalian memakai kacamata kalian tapikenapa di pakai lagi eoh ? " geram sunny

" mian sunny, kami benar-benar tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata, penglihatan kami buruk, apalai luhan itu -5 " jawab baekhyun membela

" CK terserah kalian sajalah, yang penting kalian harus berhasil lolos ne " tutur sunny

Dan mereka bertiga baekhyun, luhan dan sunny melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang seleksi

At Studio foto audition

Ternyata baekhyun dan luhan harus berpisah ruangan,karena peserta yang lolos di kelompokan menjadi kelompok A dan kelompok B.

"baekkie,bagaimana ini,masa kita harus berpisah,kalau aku gagal bagai mana,lihat aku di kelompok A sedangkan kau di kelompok B, hiks. . .,hyung takut tidak bisa bertemu sehun" ucap luhan bersedih ria sambil di buat buat.

"AISH hyung ini! lihat siapa yang sebenarnya dewasa disini. Kita kan hanya berpisah untuk tes camera,lagipula kita sering berselca Ribuan kali hyung. Tapi hyung, aku juga cemas,bagaimana kalau kita kurang tinggi di hasil foto itu yah,lihat peserta lain tinggi tinggi sekali,aku minder hyung" balas baekhyun.

"hey hey,kenapa kau jadi balik merengek sih! Yasudah,kajja kita masuk ke ruangan masing masing" tutur luhan.

Entah sebuah keberuntungan, keajaiban, atau apalah yang jelas begitu baekhyun membuka pintu, terlihat namja jangkung sedang berbicara dengan fotografer.

"anyeong, , ,Baekhyun imnida ! mohon kerja samanya"sapa baekhyun sambil membungkuk.

Begitu Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya,dia kaget dan membantu, ternyata namja jangkung yang sedang berbicara dengan fotografer itu chanyeol idolanya.

Baekhyun gugup,dia kembali menundukan kepalanya dan tanganya memegangi ujung bajunya.

"mi . . mi . . mian . .he . .mianhe chanyeol ssi,tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan menumpahkan jus di pakaianmu" ucap baekhyun dengan gugup terbata bata.

"jadi namja mungil ini yang kau ceritakan tadi yang menabrakmu itu yeol? " Tanya fotografer yang ternyata bernama suho.

"ne . . suho hyung,dia yangg menabrakku dan membuat pakaianku basah dan lengket"balas chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekati baekhyun perlahan,lalu menaikan dadunya untuk melihat wajahnya.

DEG . .DEG . .DEG

Bunyi detak jantung chanyeol.

"neomu yeppo"ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun pov

Aku gugup bukan main,ternyata juri yang menilaiku itu chanyeol langsung,aqkembali teringat kejadian tadi waktu menabrak dan menumpahkan jusnya. Tiba tiba chanyeol mendekatiku dan menaikan daguku, dank u dengar dia berguman " neomu yeppo". pipiku memerah karena malu.

Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan saling pandang kami.

"EHEEEMMM. . . . .! sampai kapan kalian berdua saling bertatapan,aku sudah jadi lumut menunggu kalian" ucap suho.

" ne suho hyung,langsung saja pemotretan di mulai,dia akan di potret bersamaku" tutur chanyeol.

" terserah kau saja,yang penting , pemotretan ini cepat selesai " balas suho

Baekhyun pov end

AUTHOR POV

Akhirnya sesi tes camera dimulai.

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya bisa patuh mengikuti gerakannya.

Chanyeol pov

Ku tarik tangan namja bernama baekhyun ke stage pemotretan , kulihat dia hanya diam saat kutarik dan aku langsung berpose memeluknya depan.

"Hey . . .kenapa diam saja eum,kau tak suka berfoto bersamaku" Tanyaku

"ahni , , aku hanya gugup saja chanyeol ssi,ini pertama kali aku mengikuti audisi, dan sekarang harus berpose , , errr kita bepelukan. Ini membuatku malu,gugup,dan senang" jawabnya gugup karena malu

"kenapa gugup,lihatlah dirimu begitu cantik" ucapku sambil melepas kacamata tebalnya.

" bahkan tanpa kacamata pun, kau tambah cantik. Sekarang tersenyumlah sambil berpose,aku akan membimbingmu" jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol pov end

Normal pov

Suho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan mendecakan lidahnya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu,dan memulai pemotretan.

" CK semoga kau tidak berulah yeol " decak suho

Tiba tiba (memasuki degan rated M nih)

Chanyeol pov

"kau tau, pertama melihat mu,mataku tidak bisa berpling namja tercantik yang pernah kulihat,dan kau begitu menggairahkan"ucapku sambil meniup telinganya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeliat menahan sensasi geli itu, ku cium leher jenjang putihnya.

"Eung . . . uh hhhhh . . . Chahnn . .yeol sshhi. . . .hentihkannnn. . . .kita sed. . .dangh seleksi pemotretan" ucapnya dengan tersenggal senggal.

"diam dan nikmati saja,aku sedang memberikan servis pada namja yang kusukai " jawabku.

Ku remas juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana,ku usap junirnya hingga tegang lalu kumasukan tanganku di celananya dan mengocoknya pelan.

" AKH...angghhh " desahnya lolos

" tahanlah desahanmu, kau tidak ingin fotografer itu melihat kegiatan kitakan ? " bisikku seduktif di telinganya

Kini ku lihat dia menggitit bibirnya menahan desahanya supaya tidak terdengar ,namun ekspresi itu yang kusuka,ekspresi saat menahan kenikmatan.

JEPRET...

JEPRET...

Suara shutter kamera dan blitz yang menangkap kegiatan kami sedari tadi, tapi karena kepintaranku(?) badan baekhyun tertutup badanku.

" tetap dengan ekspresi menggoda itu byun baekhyun " ucap suho hyung yang tidak menyadari apa kegiatan kami di depannya

JEPRET...

JEPRET...

"eemm. . . ah h h. . . ahhhh!chanhh . . .yeolhhhh sshhiii. . . .akkuuhhh. . . . .s u uu u. . dddaa….hhhh tak tahan" ucapnya denga wajah memerah menahan gejolaknya.

Ku percepat laju kocokanku pada junior baekhyun,namun tiba tiba , , ,

" YAAKK . . . .! selesai,ekspresimu bagus sekali baekhyun"ucap suho hyung tiba tiba.

Hal itu membuat aktifitas panas trsembuni kami berhenti.

Dan dia terlihat dia mengatur nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

" SIAL ... tinggal sedikit lagi, aku bisa melihat wajahnya saat klimaks " runtukku dalam hati

Chanyeol pov end

Baekhyun pov

Saat tangan chanyeol yang bermain di celananku dan hampir mencapai klimaks, suho si fotografer itu menyudahi sesi tes kameranya.

Secara otomatis chanyeol pun menghentikan aktivitasnya yang sedang mengocok junior ku.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersengal sengal.

Terlihat kekecewaan di raut muka chanyeol saat itu,hingga seringai terlihat di bibir chanyeol.

"nanti kita lanjutkan lagi baekkie ,tapi sebelum itu aku mau memberi tau sesuatu ? " tanya chanyeol

" apa itu chanyeol ssi ? " tanyaku kembali

" saranghae baekkie, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku? " Tanya chanyeol

" Baekkie ? " tanyaku binggung

" itu panggilan sayangku padamu, tadi terpikirkan di kepalaku saat melihat wajah memerah menggodamu " bisik chanyeol

" ne nado saranghae chanyeol , aku mau sudah lama aku menyukaimu bahkan mengidolakanmu dan aku suka nama panggilan itu" jawab ku sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku

" gomawo baekkie " uca chanyeol lalu memeluku erat

Dan kami berdua berpelukan erat saling menikmati aroma tubuh masing-masing.

Chanyeol membawaku keluar ruang stage foto dan ku lihat Luhan sedang bergandengan tangan dengan sehun.

"luhan hyung" panggilku

"baekkie" jawab luhan lalu berlari kearahku melepas tautan tangannya dengan sehun

Aku dan luhan hyung berpelukan.

" hyung kenapa kau bisa bersama sehun? "t anyaku

" dan kau kenapa bisa bersama chanyeol? jangan bilang kalau kejadian kita sama baekkie !" jawab luhan

Kami berdua menyeringai

"ne hyung , aku rasa rencana kita berhasil. Aku mendapatkan chanyeol dan kau mendapatkan sehun" bisikku di telinga luhan hyung

Baekhyun pov end

Normal pov

Setelah audisi selesai, baekhyun dan chanyeol pergi meninggalkan luhan dan sehun.

Mereka berdua pergi menggunakan motor sport milik chanyeol, tak sedikit teriakan teriakan yang terdengar.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan motornya di sebuah taman terpencil di pinggiran seoul.

"chagi"

"ne yeollie, ada apa?" jawab baekhyun

"aku minta kau berhenti mengikuti audisi , aku tidak akan rela wajah cantikmu di lihat banyak orang " tegas chanyeol.

"tanggung yeolli,aku sudah lulus tes camera" jawab baekhyun.

" ani tidak boleh,sekali tidak tetap tidak" balas chanyeol.

" tap mmmpptttt "

Perkataan baekhyun terpotong karena chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan ganas.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah baekhyun bermaksud member tanda untuk membukanya.

" AKH "

Setelah terbuka,lidah chanyeol langsung melesat jauh menjelajahi tiap inchi bagian bagiannya.

"Hhmmmpprrr . . . . . euh . . . . mppttt . . . .clap clap"

Bunyi French kiss mereka

" ssessaa...akkkkk...yeooolliieehhhh

Baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol ,ia mulai kehabisan pasokan udaranya,nafasnya tersengal sengal.

"dasar yeollie,bagaimana kalau di lihat orang"ucap baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"tidak akan chagi, kajja kita lanjutkan lagi,aku sudah tidak tahan"jawab chanyeol

Akhirnya mereka berdua melanjukan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti karena suho tadi.

Dan terdengar desahan desahan aneh dari taman hingga pagi hari.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Happy reading!

Akhirnya baekhyun dan luhan lulus audisi dan akan memulai debutnya sebagai model sampul majalah..

Sebenarnya chanyeol tidak mau baekhyun jadi model tapi baekhyun merengek dan memaksa. Akhirnya chanyeol pun luluh lalu mngijinkan baekhyun jadi model tapi dengan satu syarat , ia dan baekhyun harus satu management lalu baekhyun pun setuju.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, melakukan pemotretan bersama.

Baekhyun pov

Akhirnya mimpiku jadi kenyataan, lihatlah ! aku sedang pemotretan bersama chanyeol si idola yang sekarang menjadi namjachinguku.

Sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya dengan semua ini, tapi panggilan sayangnya, sentuhan lembutnya, perlakuannya padaku itu nyata.

" yeollie , kenapa kau mau menjadikanku namjachingumu, padahal banyak sekali namja dan yeoja yang lebih tampan dan cantik sepertiku" tuturku di sela sela pemotretan.

" kau ingin tau baekkie chagi, saat pertama aku melihatmu , hatiku berdebar sangat cepat dan di dadaku seperti ada jutaan kupu kupu beterbangan" ucapnya sambil mengecup hidungku.

" YAKKK ! yeollie, jangan mencium hidungku, malu tau" ucapku dengan pipi merona

" jadi selain dihidung boleh ? " tanyanya menggoda

BLUSHHH

" wah , kau tersipu chagi, lihatlah betapa cantiknya jika kau malu "balasnya

" aku tampan" balasku

" tapi kau namja tercantik disini" jawab chanyeol

Blussshhhhh pipiku merona lagi.

Baekhyun pov end

Normal pov

Baekhyun dan chanyeol menjalani kehidupan pacaran mereka seperti kebanyakan orang.

Mereka berkencang, mengantarkan jemput baekhyun ke sekolah, makan siang bersama, jalan jalan liburan, dan tidak terasa sudah 3 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan.

Tiba tiba baekhyun melihat cover majalah yang bergambar chanyeol bersama dengan seorang namja imut bermata bulat,yang baekhyun kenal bernama Do Kyung Soo sebagai penyanyi yang sedang naik daun saat ini.

Baekhyun pov

At halaman belakang sekolah,

Baekhyun sedang menangis sendirian

" hiks . . .hiks, yeollie . . hiks ,kenapa kau tega sekali melakukan ini padaku eoh, hiks . .hiks , apa kau sudah bosan padaku" tangisku

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Reflek, aku menangkis dan membalikan tubuhku ke orang yang memelukku itu yang ku yakini seorang namja tan yang err. . .tampan yah walaupun sedikit pesek sih

#plak

" YYAAKKK. . . .!siapa kau namja mesum,beraninya kau memelukku,kau tidak tau siapa aku HAH?" teriakku pada namja tan tadi.

" AAIISSSHHHH!, tidak usah berteriak begitu, mian tadi tiba tiba memelukmu " jawabnya

" Namaku Kai, aku murid baru disini " kai memperkenalkan diri

" Tadi saat sedang jalan jalan untuk menghafal bangunan sekolah, aku mendengar tangisan seseorang lalu mencari asal suara tangisan itu " ucapnya ramah

" mian tadi aku memelukmu, biasanya orang kalau sedang menangis akan tenang jika dipeluk kan, apalagi yang ku peluk itu namja semanis kau" jawab namja yang bernama kai itu

BLUSHHH

Mendengar jawaban darinya, aku hanya bisa menundukan mukaku karena pasti sekarang wajahku memerah.

Baekhyun pov end

Normal pov

TEEETT . . . . .TTEEEETTTT . . . . .TTTTEEEETTTT ( bunyi bel sekolah)

Baekhyun dan kai masih berada di halaman belakang sekolah, hingga suara bel membuat mereka pergi dari sana dan sekarang pergi menuju kelas.

Ternyata kai dan baekhyun itu sekelas, berati sekelas juga dengan luhan, baekhyun mendudukan badannya di samping bangku luhan.

Luhan pov

" Baekkie , kau dari mana saja, seenaknya membolos tanpa mengajak hyung mu ini. Kau pasti bersenang senang dengan Chanyeol kan dan sekarang kau malah dengan kai si murid baru itu" tanyaku bertubi tubi padanya

" ahni hyung, aku cuma tertidur di halaman belakang lalu bertemu dengan kai " jawabnya

" apa kau sedang sakit baekkie," Tanyaku sedikit khawatir

" ahni hyung, aku tidak apa apa" jawabnya

" baiklah baekkie,kalau ada apa apa , bilang padaku, hyung tidak ingin kau sakit " ucapku

" ne hyung"

"Sebenarnya aku merasakan perubahan sikap mu belakangan ini baekkie,semoga kau baik baik saja"ucapku dalam hati

Luhan pov end

Normal pov

Akhirnya jam sekolah pun selesai

Baekhyun, luhan dan kai berjalan keluar sekolah sambil bergandengan seperti anak kecil ( posisinya baekhyun di tengah ).

Terlihat kerumunan dan teriakan teriakan para yeoja di halaman sekolah YOONA dan TIFFANY pun ada di sana, malah mereka berdua yang paling heboh.

Baekhyun terlihat penasaran lalu berlari menarik kai dan luhan.

Baekhyun pov

"AAIISSSHHH! Para yeoja yeoja ini berisik sekali, sebenarnya ada apa" runtukku

Karena penasaran, aku pun berlari sambil menggandeng luhan hyung dan kai,lalu terlihatlah apa yang membuat ada kerumunan di halaman sekolahku.

Ternyata chanyeol dan sehun menjemput ku dan luhan hyung. Chanyeol pun melihat ku dan kami bertemu pandang, tapi kenapa chanyeol terlihat marah ya.

Baekhyun pov end

Chanyeol pov

" YYAKKK jangan sentuh aku dan jangan foto aku, menyingirlah kalian" ucapku pada para yeoja yang mengerumuniku dan sehun.

Aku dan sehun memang berniat menjemput baekkie dan luhan, setelah itu kencan.

Tapi kami melupakan kalau kami ARTIS, alhasil ya seperti ini sekarang, berada di kerumunan para yeoja dan teriakan teriakan berisiknya.

Aku melihat sekeliling untuk mencari baekkie ku, dan aku pun menemukanya.

Tapi dengan siapa dia bergandengan tangan, siapa namja tan itu. Aku pun bertemu pandang dengan baekhyun,kulihat dia berjalan kearahku dan aku pun berjalan kearahnya tapi tatapan mataku tidak pernah berhenti memandangi namja tan yang menggandeng baekkieku.

Akhrinya ia pun di hadapanku

" baekkie, lama sekali, aku sampai lumutan menunggumu" tanyaku sambil bermanja padanya

" ku kira kau sibuk jadi aku tidak mengirim pesan minta jemput yeollie" jawab baekkie

" aku ingin memberimu kejutan tapi yeoja yeoja itu berisik sekali, jadi gagal deh" ucapku sambil menyesal.

" YAAKKK! Kau harus tau posisi yeollie, ini dimana eoh, dasar kau ini" jawab baekhyun sambil mengetok keningku

" ne . ne . .mianhe baekkie, Oh iya luhan hyung, kau tolonglah sehun, dia pasti sedang kesusahan dengan fans fansnya disana" ucapku pada luhan yang sedang memperhatikan sehun si namjachingunya.

Luhan pun berlari sambil meneriaki fans-fans sehun dengan deathglare yang menyeramkan! hahahaha ada-ada saja si luhan.

Kembali ke baekhyun & chanyeol

" chagiya, itu siapa?" tanyaku pada baekhyun

" kenalkan, ini kai teman baruku, dan kai kenalkan ini chanyeol er. . .namjachinguku" jawabnya sambil tersipu.

" chanyeol imnida"

" kai imnida"

Akhirnya aku pun berkenalan dengan namja tan teman baru baekkie, walaupun dadaku masih sesak karena dia menggenggam tangan baekhyunku.

" kalau begitu Kajja kita berangkat chagi" tanyaku pada baekhyun

" tunggu dulu yeollie,aku belum berpamitan pada kai!"jawab baekhyun padaku

" ne, kau berpamitlah pada kai dulu"tuturku

" kai maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu ne" Tanya baekhyun pada kai.

" ne baekhyunie,tidak apa apa,besok saja kita pulang bersamanya" jawab kai

" kalau begitu kami pergi dulu kai-ah" ucapku pada kai

Chanyeol pov end

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulaimengetik pesan

To : Soo Baby

From : Jongin

Chagi sepertinya aku berhasil membuat chanyeol cemburu

Send

Trrtrtrtrrtrrtr (getar hp)

To : jonginie

From : Soo baby mu

Bagus jonginie, ini sesuai dengan rencana kita

Send

Kai menyeringai melihat pesan balasanya.

At mobil chanyeol

Chanyeol nampak tidak fokus pada pandangan menyetirnya, ia masih berfikir siapa kai itu, dan sepertinya ia taka sing dengan wajahnya kai.

Kata terLakanat TBC


End file.
